Dorvish Federal Election, 4378
The Dorvish Federal Election of 4378 was held on the 19th of July 4378 to elect the President of the Federal Republic of Dorvik and decide the make-up of the Federal Assembly of the Federal Republic of Dorvik. The election was dominated by the alliances of New Dorvik and the Alliance for Progress, however in the end the latter won the eleciton. The election was a resounding success for the Alliance for Progress, winning both a majority in the Federal Assembly and also the Presidency for a third term. Presidency The Dorvish Federal Election of 4378 was used to elect the President of Dorvik for a term of at maximum four years. The Presidency was decided by a two-round system, each first-past-the-post with the two top candidates from the first round progressing to the second. If a candidate received over 50% of the vote in the first round, they would be the winner without a second round. The incumbent was Robert Holman of the Alliance for Freedom. Holman was re-elected with a majority in the first round, defeating Reuter and Nominees New Dorvik After a long primary season, the New Dorvik alliance elected Suzanne Reuter to be its presidential candidate. She defeated Anneliese Schoenberg, Ernest Schauss and Nicolas Steichen to be the first candidate of the right-wing alliance. She was supported by the ADA, DNP and PWS - three of the constituent parties of the New Dorvik alliance. Alliance for Progress Two-term incumbent Dr. Robert Holman announced his intention to seek a third term, and was nominated without contention by the Alliance for Progress. His support was made up of the four constituent parties of the AfP: the Green Liberal Party, Centrist Party, Red Movement and Social Democratic Party. He was also supported surprisingly by New Dorvik members the DVP. HVV The HVV candidate was twice-presidential hopeful Hermann Hössler, having ran for President twice before. He was put forward unanimously again for the position by the HVV leadership. KRA The KRA candidate was Anthony Clark Campaign The two alliance candidates of New Dorvik and the Alliance for Progress started campaigning by the beginning of the electoral year. Both made trips across Dorvik and made several speeches in major cities. Reuter's campaign focused on rural and suburban voters in the South and Dorvan, as well as rural Westmark and rural Kordusia. Holman focused on the industrial areas of the South and big cities on the mainland, as well as Westmark and inner Fairfax. Hössler focused on rural areas across the nation, but particularly in the South. Endorsements Reuter *New Dorvik *Southern Independence Forum *Weinsedorf Economic Institute *United Businesses of Dorvik *Katerina Lehmann Institute for Female Leaders *Kipping Women's Association *Association for Unborn Life *Former President, Bernard Kilburg *Former Foreign Minister, Esther Fischer *Former Internal Minister, Ida Kayser Holman *Alliance for Progress *National School Union *National Health Union *Kordusian Manufacturing Union *Alliance for Better Education *United Students of Dorvik *Haldor Poverty Institute *Dorvish Choice Institute *Alliance Against Racism *Chancellor, Sophie Schultz Hössler *Haukist Union of the Fatherland *Dorvish Agricultural Society *Farmer's Union of Dorvik *Miktarese Agricultural Institute Clark *People's Party for Freedom and Democracy *Dorvish Liberty Foundation Results Holman won in the first round of voting with 55% of the vote and 33 million votes. Reuter was left in second with 16 million (26.5%) and Hossler in third with nearly 8 million (13%). VFD candidate Anthony Clark won only 3 million votes. Reuter won the popular vote in Miktar only, and only by plurality. Holman won the plurality or majority of the vote in all four other states. Reactions Holman was not expected to carry the election in the second round, especially with most of the right united around one candidate. However, the poor results for the ADA in the election and disjointed right resulted in Reuter losing badly. 50 | popular_vote1 = 30,089,741 | percentage1 = 53.07% | swing1 = 7.80pp | color1 = FF0000 | image2 = | leader2 = Esther Fischer | party2 = Neues Dorvik | last_election2 = 234, 38.72% | seats2 = 222 | seat_change2 = 12 | popular_vote2 = 21,075,610 | percentage2 = 37.18% | swing2 = 1.54pp | color2 = 0000FF | image3 = | leader3 = Benjamin Hauke | party3 = Haukistische Vereinigung des Vaterlands | last_election3 = 62, 10.41% | seats3 = 42 | seat_change3 = 20 | popular_vote3 = 3,979,264 | percentage3 = 7.02% | swing3 = 3.39pp | color3 = 006600 | leader4 = Alexandra Reiner | party4 = Volkspartei für Freiheit und Demokratie2 | last_election4 = 32, 5.60% | seats4 = 14 | seat_change4 = 18 | popular_vote4 = 1,550,338 | percentage4 = 2.73% | swing4 = 2.87pp | color4 = 000066 | map_image = Assembly_4378.png | map_size = 250px | map_caption = | title = Chancellor | posttitle = Elected Chancellor | before_election = Sophie Schultz | before_party = Allianz für Fortschritt | after_election = Katrina Olsen | after_party = Allianz für Fortschritt }} Federal Assembly The Dorvish Federal Election of 4378 was used to elect the make up of the Federal Assembly for a term of at maximum four years. The Federal Assembly's job is to vote on legislation, budgets and constitutional amendments - and confirm a cabinet and Chancellor with a majority vote. The incumbent was Sophie Schultz of the Alliance for Freedom. Campaign The VFD focused their campaign on moving to the centre from their predecessors, and trying to expand their base. The HVV continued to press their case to rural areas. New Dorvik focused on appealing to suburban white voters, particularly Hosians, to build a coalition of the right. The Alliance for Progress focused on uniting the left and centre against what they saw as a far-right opponent. Results The Alliance for Progress won 50 more seats in the election, leaving them in a position to form a majority government without the HVV. New Dorvik, the HVV and the VFD all lost seats - 12, 20 and 18 respectively. The results give the Alliance for Progress 321 seats, a large majority of 43 over the collective right. While the PWS won an extra 57 seats to land at 144 overall, the ADA lost 43 to land at their worst ever result - 36 seats. The DVP lost 20 seats and the DNP lost 6 seats, ending at 24 and 18 seats each respectively. This culminated to give New Dorvik it's disappointing 222. Meanwhile, the Red Movement were able to gain a 86 seats - 143 in total - and the Greens stood strong at 95, despite losing many seats. The SDP gained 27 seats to end up at 49, and the Centrist Party gained a single seat to end up at 34 overall. Over 30 million votes were cast for the Alliance for Progress, compared to just over 21 million votes for New Dorvik and under 4 million for the HVV. Aftermath The result was a major disappointment for the right in Dorvik, which had been dominant for centuries but had now lost power amidst the left's rise. Esther Fischer resigned as leader of the ADA and of New Dorvik as soon as the results were announced. Chancellor Sophie Schultz also stepped down and was replaced by Finance Minister Katrina Olsen. A coalition of the AfP's member parties was formed immediately after the election. Category:Elections in Dorvik